The present invention relates to a modular cage.
It is known that many small animals, such as birds, rodents etcetera, are kept in cages.
Numerous cages of the most disparate types are currently commercially available, but they all lack flexibility both from the point of view of production as well as of construction.
Moreover, they are usually sold assembled (generally they are constituted by metallic elements welded together), and this causes problems in space management from a logistic standpoint (storage, transport, etcetera) owing to their sometimes considerable dimensions.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a modular cage whose structure has characteristics of modularity and easy use and construction.
Within this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide a modular cage whose assembly does not entail technical skills and therefore can optionally be entrusted to the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cage whose structure, while being modular and standardized in relation to its components, is highly flexible in order to meet the most disparate requirements of application.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cage which has a particularly sturdy structure which is suitable even for operating conditions in which it is subjected to intense stresses.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cage whose structure can also optionally be produced with high-level aesthetics and styling features.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular cage whose structure can be manufactured with known equipment and technologies.
This aim and these and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a modular cage, characterized in that it comprises a frame which is constituted by profiled elements connected by interlocking corner joints, said frame being associated with grille-like wall elements, each one of said joints comprising a corner body from which tangs extend monolithically and at right angles, said tangs being provided with reversible locking devices adapted to enter corresponding first longitudinally elongated seats formed in said profiled elements.
Advantageously, the frame is associated, at the bottom, with a drawer-like body which constitutes the bottom of the cage.